


Some Things Just Can't Be Taught

by mander3_swish



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Tattoos, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian could probably take a lot of the credit for teaching Justin the ins and outs of gay sex. However, the things Justin can do with his tongue could just not be taught. He was a natural and very talented, and Brian thoroughly enjoyed every fucking second of Justin's tongue on (or in) his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Just Can't Be Taught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aaa_mazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaa_mazing/gifts).



> written for the fan_flashworks 'Teaching' challenge and for the wonderful aaa_mazing's birthday!!!!!

Brian could probably take a lot of the credit for teaching Justin the ins and outs of gay sex. However, the things Justin can do with his tongue could just not be taught. He was a natural and very talented, and Brian thoroughly enjoyed every fucking second of Justin's tongue on (or in) his body. 

That first blow job, while not perfect with a bit too much teeth, Justin made up for with the vigorous use of his lips and tongue. 

What Justin was doing right now, however, was something new. Must have been the tab of E they'd shared while getting ready for Babylon.

They'll never make out of the loft at this rate.

Justin's been sucking on Brian's middle finger, lathing his tongue over his 'resist' tattoo like he's trying to taste the ink or lick it right off his finger.

He gives little licks over the tat, slowly and deliberately, for what seems an eternity. Occasionally, Justin blows out light puffs of air that cool the skin and make Brian involuntarily shiver.

Brian felt as though his finger had a direct line of connection to his dick as he'd been fully hard almost as soon the slick heat of Justin's mouth surrounded him. 

Not thinking he could take the tease a minute longer, he freed his finger from Justin's mouth and replaced it with his tongue, kissing Justin to within an inch of his life while he pressed him down into the sofa. Every moan that escaped from the back of Justin's throat, Brian just swallowed them down, getting lost in the moment; the slide of their wet tongues, his fingers tangled in Justin's hair, rutting against each other in search of some sort of relief. 

They both eventually come, still fully clothed. 

Justin's still flying when Brian pushes him under the warm spray of the shower, their second of the night. 

Brian loves rimming Justin when he's high, the sounds he makes as his tongue teases the sensitive skin and pushes inside, so he turns him to face the glass and slides to his knees as his hands part Justin's cheeks. He works Justin open at a torturously slow pace, content to just tease him as long as he can hold out as payback for the finger sucking. 

Justin comes again, this time only with a whimper as he's so blissed out, but still manages to push his ass back against Brian's face, always wanting for more. 

Once they're both toweled off and definitely not cuddling on the bed, their fingers twined and playing with one another, Brian maybe manages - deep down - to admit that he's happy for the things Justin has taught him about the benefits of having a guy he fucks more than once.


End file.
